goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso Bombs the School/Sent to Zootopia
Cast *Julie as herself *Evil Genius/David/Zack as Ratso Catso *Salli as Renge Midorihara, Female Japanese High School Students, Judy Hopps and Sakura Shimano *Brian as Male Japanese High School Students and Nick Wilde *Eric as Principal Eric *Mike as himself Transcript (September 28, 2017) Ratso Catso: Man! This high school is completely lame! I know, I'll plant a extremely maximum powerful highly explosive gigantic mega bomb to destroy the whole entire GoAnimate High School! Ha! (X30) Catso planted the extremely maximum powerful highly explosive gigantic mega bomb and she ran off to safety as a group of Japanese high school students walked in and noticed the bomb Ratso Catso had planted Male Japanese High School Student: Oh no, a bomb! Female Japanese High School Student: We better run! Japanese high school students ran for their lives as the extremely maximum powerful highly explosive gigantic mega bomb Ratso Catso planted detonated and exploded, killing over 2,000 innocent students and 1,800 teachers and completely destroying the whole entire GoAnimate High School (Later) to: Ratso Catso's living room. Ratso Catso and his parents are watching TV Julie: So Ratso Catso, how was your day? Ratso Catso: It was good. Mike: Now let's see what's on the news. is the news Renge Midorihara: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash! The GoAnimate High School has been severely bombed and completely destroyed today. More than 2,000 students and 1,800 teachers died and more than 1,800 students and 1,600 teachers have been badly injured! Thank goodness Mr. Dallas and the rest of his students are okay along with Principal Eric, Chef Pee Pee, Simon the cafeteria man and Anderson Host. We go live now from GoAnimate High School with Sakura Shimano. Sakura Shimano: Thanks Renge Midorihara. Here we are outside the footage of the bombing. Lots of students and teachers are being rushed to Japanese hospitals as Japanese, Taiwanese and South Korean police, paramedics and firefighters, the South Korean military, the Taiwanese military and the Japanese Self Defense Force arrive at the scene of the bombing. We have lots of students and teachers getting Japanese and South Korean paramedics hooking up oxygen masks on their faces and put onto spinal boards. We have lots of students and teachers being paralyzed and in need of 24 hour surgery. We have lots of students and teachers being completely paralyzed and needed surgery. Now we have the principal of GoAnimate High School, Principal Eric, who has been in Weatherstar4000video's videos for 3 years. He thinks Ratso Catso has something to do with this! Principal Eric: Well, I was in the middle of lunch break and suddenly, the bomb went off and thank goodness me, Anderson Host, Simon the cafeteria man, Chef Pee Pee, Mr. Dallas and the rest of his students are okay! I was so extremely scared for my life and more than 2,000 students and 1,800 teachers have been killed. Kidaroo voice 1400% louder AND RATSO CATSO, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ALMOST EVERYONE GOT KILLED BECAUSE OF YOU!!! Kidaroo voice 2000% louder IF YOU ARE WATCHING THIS, YOU'RE EXPELLED AND WILL RECEIVE A RESTRAINING ORDER FROM ENTERING THIS SCHOOL!!! IF YOU GO 500 FEET NEAR THIS SCHOOL, YOU ARE GOING TO DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD IN THE LAND OF MAKE-BELIEVE! AND GUESS WHAT? YOU'LL BE PAYING FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF THE GOANIMATE HIGH SCHOOL WITH THE WORTH OF $10 MILLION AND FOR ALL OF THE HOSPITAL BILLS! EVERY SINGLE STUDENT HAS A BILL THAT IS WORTH $10,000!!!! YOU SHOULD BE GROUNDED BY YOUR PARENTS AND SENT TO ZOOTOPIA BECAUSE THIS IS THE WORST ACT OF ISLAMIC TERRORISM YOU HAD EVER DONE!!! THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN THE 9/11 ATTACKS IN 2001!! THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY! SO GOODBYE FOREVER AND NEVER COME BACK!!!! Julie: offscreen Oh! (X10) Ratso Catso, you are in so much trouble now!!! Sakura Shimano: We'll be right back with some interviews with the families after this 5 minute commercial break. Zootopia